


A Short Conversation Between The Holmes

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: A conversation after S301Sherlock was beaten by John, but Mycroft was intact.





	A Short Conversation Between The Holmes

“No fightings, no quarrels, not even a tiny beat on face? But still you look...Aha! I got it! It must be a cold war, right? He simply ignored you!”

“What are you talking about, Sherlock?”

“You know who I am referring to, my brother. Claimed not lonely, still you got yourself a goldfish, hm? He's a good one. No, don’t refute or disrupt me, I saw him last night and what makes you think I won’t notice his carefully shaved beard and unusually neat hair? He is a bachelor, divorced twice, devoted to bloody jobs and lack acquaintance, how the hell could he date with a woman, any woman, after work wearing a old suit but polish few negligible details? Let alone his tie-it looks just the same as his old one but I recognized it in less than 1 millisecond-Mycroft you are just so over-confident in your taste, Lestrade hates wearing ties!”

“Sherlock...”

“No, he hates it, I knew this for 5 years, don’t ...”

“No, Sherlock, my dear brother, I just want to say, we didn’t have a cold war. I am confused for his normal attitude.”

“Well...I suppose that’s the sweetest confusion you've ever had, hm? Even no bother to solve it.”

“Don’t be satirical, Sherlock, or are you just jealous?”

“NO I'M NOT.”

“Yes you ARE, my dear brother. You feel unfair. Told you I am smarter than you. You know, people like Doctor Watson and DI Lestrade always have something in common...”

“Oh, kidnapped by you and bearing me, which one do you prefer to mention?”

“They are bearing both of us, Sherlock.”

“So you still call him DI Lestrade? Come on I know you had sex, make it casually, George is ok.”

“His name’s Gregory, Sherlock.”

“Oh yes, Greg, you can call him like that then. What? Don’t look at me like that, I am not interrupt you out of jealousy!”

“...that they forgive everything.”

“......Oh”

“I think you should know Dr. Watson did forgive you even before your stupid childish tricks, maybe next time directly pay him a visit and make an apology, it won't kill you.”

“Mi...”

“Time is up, I have a meeting in ten minutes. I can call someone drive you to Baker Street but I know you won't take it. Wish you a good day, brother.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

What Mycroft didn’t tell Sherlock is, Gregory Lestrade did behave something unusual. The day Sherlock decided to inform Lestrade of his revival in person, Mycroft had the same plan. He had his driver picked Lestrade home in his black car that night, sitting at home on sofa with a bottle of whisky. He saw Lestrade went in, with a bit pleats in his shirts, walked straight to him. Instead of sitting down beside, he grasped Mycroft’s collar and pulled him up.

 “You bastard.”

In shock, Mycroft was pulled into a kiss, sweet as usual, except for a small bite on his upper lip.

**Author's Note:**

> It comes to my mind suddenly that "they forgive everything"  
> So here it is.  
> I want to expand this idea to a long story but I'm quiet busy these days  
> So only conversation, no descriptions, no narrative, I'm sorry.
> 
> I'll complete it one day, maybe


End file.
